Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord
Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord (ガールズエールキラッと) is a Pop Type coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in Episode 06 worn by Emo Moegi. It resembles the Girl's Yell Miracle☆Kiratts Kiratto Coord. User Appearance Dress A white top with ruffled arm holes and fuchsia detailing above a bow, which is sewn on each hip with a gold diamond in the middle. A yellow vest is worn over it with fuchsia lining an azure section at the middle of the chest, where four white straps attached to gold diamonds reside. The collar is azure and gold with a fuchsia bow sewn to it, adorned by the gold diamond and two chains, which hang beneath the left shoulder. Sewn to the back is a fuchsia bow lined in a gold fringe to match the included band on the left arm. The right arm gains a white and blue, different styled sleeve. The skirt is white with triangles of azure and fuchsia around the bottom. A yellow peplum is sewn on top of it with a band of white inches above the bottom, decorated by a white, azure, and fuchsia paper chain and two large gem-like stars coming in violet and light blue. Attached to the stars are long pieces of fuchsia, yellow, and azure ribbon. A white frilly petticoat is sewn under the skirt. The user gains a pair of white gloves with a loose cuff that has a fuchsia and azure pattern. Shoes Tall white boots with scalloped top, cut to reveal azure socks with a white ring inches from the top. On the leg are five straps, one set held by gold diamonds, the rest are buttons. The sole and heel is lined in silver, while a fuchsia bow is sewn to the front of the foot with a gold diamond in the middle. Accessory A rounded, long white hat with four gold diamonds attached by a band on the front. Beneath the top are two rings of color, one azure, one fuchsia. Game Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord is a Pop type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Girl's Yell. It first appeared in the Vol. 2. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 2-01.png Emo.png Poster Art.jpg Ub3soJ3zqMk.jpg KirattoPriChanPoster.jpg DZQyw2gUQAIooQm.jpg Emo Proffile.png Emo proffile.png PriChan poster.jpg 1522908715825 thum630.jpg Facebook-og.png Kiratto Prichan Website Avex.png Main-sp.png 1524734600802.jpg 31706439 576524406123670 2642573491806666752 n.jpg Emo promotion.png 81XnPX-ewfL. SL1091 .jpg 4589838066038 1.jpg 4589838066014 1.jpg IMG 0382.JPG 0880062914168946911.png Let's PriChan Cover Clean.png Sparkling PriChan World Cover Clean.png IMG 0490.Jpg Kiratto Prichan Character Mirai and Emo Website.png Kiratto Prichan Character Emo.png Can.jpg Can 04.jpg Card.jpg Card 01.jpg Card 04.jpg Akuriru.jpg Akuriru 04.jpg Img 0703.jpg Img 0704.jpg IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG IMG 0939.JPG 514DIUqfzJL.jpg IMG 1076.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg DjPF3Q3UYAAExRA.jpg E8R66PYU.jpeg Abjsks.jpeg Phkhin.jpeg FB1EAF07-8A78-47DA-A6D0-CABC30C17003.jpeg 522372E7-598E-4B24-99C9-4F26AF16112C.jpeg 3.jpg 6C79AFFE-DF63-4288-9D77-72EE8FE1CB26.jpeg 6CF1806E-F7AC-40AC-A3B8-52BA9AA5F67C.jpeg 58AD930F-AA27-4CFB-B9A9-B741579BAA62.jpeg DaOU62NUwAAs3e5.jpg 049D0668-CD5F-4004-9BF7-B16F212B024F.jpeg My Chara Goods.jpeg 1CCA5057-521F-4999-B50C-BC7C1C2BC1B0.jpeg 91B0F00E-1CCA-4C91-96EA-3671CB0A3D49.jpeg 7D95BE77-AD3D-412F-85EA-00493F8E1079.jpeg Kiratto Start Arcade Cover.jpg DlrxRctVsAA-OgZ.jpg DkequOdU8AI65KY.jpg 3E133728-C20F-4E5B-A765-290AB19EFA97.jpeg 7ef7693761530c8adbf6a97f4351a062.jpg 81A78EA1-93E8-47E5-8D2F-BEEC3D7DB0EC.jpeg 77619FE9-4633-4079-A22A-0A39358FF9DC.jpeg BC886BCF-B1F5-4160-9E94-04AA780B94FC.jpeg D301679D-0CDA-4E24-8EA9-E7F08F05CC78.jpeg 5AD22FC3-8078-4C31-B228-17D90DD9040C.jpeg CD20F02A-3E6A-4A54-929B-0AA4FF17D8C2.jpeg Sp logo.jpg D43BB61B-6648-4533-9B47-3F8F48B29AAE.jpeg Go! Up! Stardom! Arcade.png Makeup Lab-20180921 003210.jpg 1538270767687.jpg 29959FF7-06F4-4053-9226-EB03D8E28AEC.jpeg B0856B04-90A8-4E1D-BE78-5D48B99A25C2.jpeg 24104D78-96E2-4F4A-AAC0-EADE5E6AEB0E.jpeg 375E9F95-3397-493F-80E8-A84E9DEE6898.jpeg FA79437B-AB46-44D0-8669-4494F04643A1.jpeg 906D7A05-95B0-4BD2-A23B-D29913868471.png D41BF820-621B-498B-A96D-5A33A17DC24B.jpeg DoaPE24UYAA8EW7.jpeg CF33062E-335B-47CA-B473-054CEA378753.jpeg Pucchigumi201811 text.png 9ff4e9f90fb8da68b300ebeac5bbbf9e.jpg E8695BFA-9398-4596-B97B-9C37511CAD98.jpeg 2D908B84-A7E3-4325-9B46-60378161B2B3.jpeg BBBB87CA-1C00-44F7-86C1-CB74376C5BB9.jpeg E880A934-D5BD-4020-A3CB-DB8B2185E6AC.jpeg 0D317188-F739-4653-8347-C460196635D9.jpeg 08A2BA70-E5A5-41C5-B036-8461F7EC301C.jpeg Emo Character Sleeve.png 1CCC4396-978E-4B66-A253-D36D82D99DE3.jpeg Aaa69191f44cf1396209e11f3117ed73349a4e4d 5be27f2d940fd.jpg 2AA10820-8F32-46C2-AD37-7668BDCC1E8D.jpeg Dt9lBAFV4AAgLCI.jpg C36DF6CE-494D-4D47-A44D-E65051CCDEB8.jpeg 55F2CA16-989E-4226-AEFF-32DE2B3189C9.jpeg DurccqTU8AA8V3I.jpg DvF1wKHUcAEdyr0.jpeg D1I1TzWVYAAmTO9.jpg D1I1SNNVYAIn8aZ.jpg 1553414177518.jpg Anime Screenshots Emo Kiratto Chance.png Emo Kiratto Chance.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord Shining.png Emo Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Emo Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Duo Kiratto Coord Shining.png Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Mirai and Emo Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Ready Action Version 3.jpg Ready Action Version 3 3.jpg Ready Action Version 3 5.jpg Ready Action Version 3 6.jpg Ready Action Version 3 9.jpg Ready Action Version 3 10.jpg Ready Action Version 3 11.jpg Ready Action Version 3 12.jpg Ready Action Version 3 13.jpg Ready Action Version 3 14.jpg Ready Action Version 3 16.jpg Ready Action Version 3 17.jpg Ready Action Version 3 19.jpg Ready Action Version 3 21.jpg Ready Action Version 3 22.jpg Ready Action Version 3 23.jpg Ready Action Version 3 24.jpg Ready Action Version 3 25.jpg Ready Action End Pose 3.png 1534036311762.jpg Mirai Emo Rinka Kiratto Chance.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 4.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Shining.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 5.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 6.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 7.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 8.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 9.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 10.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 11.jpg Rinka Emo Kiratto Chance.png Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Secret Alice Girl's Yell Kiratto Shining.png Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 12.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 1.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 2.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 3.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 4.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 5.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 6.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 7.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 8.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 9.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 10.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 11.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 12.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 13.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 14.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 15.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 16.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 17.jpg Pom Pom Sky High Dream Emo Ver 3.png Love Love Sensor Ver 3 18.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 19.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 20.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 21.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 22.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 23.jpg Love Love Sensor Ver 3 24.jpg Love Love Sensor End Pose 3.png Girl's Yell Kiratto Coord.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 9.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 21.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 23.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 25.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Kiratto Coord.jpg Prism Stone Girls Collection 3.jpg Prism Stone Girls Collection 11.png Kiratto Prichan Opening 1 Kiratto Start End Pose.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Girl's Yell Kiratto Dress PriTicket.png Girl's Yell Kiratto Shoes KiraTicket.png Duo KiraTicket.png Category:Coord Category:Girl's Yell Category:Pop Coord Category:Vol. 2 Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Coord Box Category:Emo Coord